Children with Down Syndrome have a high incidence of obesity. Several studies document how frequent and severe this problem is. None have examined the relationship of obesity to daily energy expenditure, thyroid function tests, activity level and caloric intake. We propose to compare these factors in a group of 12 obese and 12 non-obese control children with Down Syndrome. This information is essential for appropriate counselling to prevent obesity in children with Down Syndrome.